Hariri
Hariri is an original character owned by IrkenSnax. Appearance Hariri is a purpleish-pink Keronian female, about the size of a Keronian teenager. She wears a purple hat with white stitching on it along with a matching eyepatch over her left eye. The eye patch has two slits, which she uses to hold a large sewing needle. Her one exposed eye is lime green and has four black dots, making it look like a button. On the top of her head is a large red pincushion with various colored pins stuck in it. Around her neck is a pale yellow measuring tape, fashioned into a bow behind her head. Her symbol is a lime green button like her eye. History Hariri has a rather unpleasant history. She was created by a crazy fellow by the name of Nushishi. After dedicating his life to robotics, he was humiliated in front of his peers when his greatest experiment, a robotic doll possessing real sentience, caught fire and was destroyed. From that day on, he has been making his sentient dolls. At first he was trying to find another perfect on like the one that was burned up, but now is only interested in ruling them, controlling their lives like a god, creating and destroying them for seemingly random reasons, sometimes just boredom. When dolls escape, he sends other dolls after them to bring them back. Upon returning, both the one who escaped and the one who brought it back are killed due to them being 'tainted' by the real world. Hariri was sent to find 3 of her 'sisters', Itoto, Sasusu, and Jipapa. Despite knowing her fate is sealed if she returns them to Nushishi, it is still programmed into her to want to preform her mission. Perhaps over time, with the help of her friends, she can overcome her programming. Personality and Quirks Hariri is innocent and curious about the world around her. She is quick to take on people as her friends and is not hesitant to tell them about her life previous to being on her own. One of her quirks is her style of speech. While the words are correct, her syntax is often garbled. She tends to use certain words a lot, mostly variations on the word "kind". Despite seeming harmless, she does have a side capable of fighting, but this would probably only be triggered by harm coming to one of her friends. Tropes Artificial Keronian Blank Slate She was this before being exposed to the real world. Creepy Doll Appears this way until people get to know her. Her sister Itoto however... Eyepatch of Power It holds her weapon and everything! Living Toys She's a living doll, but that is due only to robotics, as stated lower. Mad Scientist's Beautiful Daughter Magical Girlfriend To Kenpipi, but without the 'girlfriend' part. Moe She's adorable and innocent and has a crazy dude who wants her dead (not in a very personal sense, but yeah). Yep, that's pretty Moe. Robot Girl In a plush body. Strange Syntax Speaker She tends to do the talking much in the likeness of this. Vague Age Her actual age is much younger than she appears, and her mental age is somewhere between those two. What is This Thing You Call Love Nushishi was not a very loving individual, so Hariri leans toward this.